


New Year New Us?

by Spockolicious



Category: normal., webcomics - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockolicious/pseuds/Spockolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years eve holds something special for our favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year New Us?

"Hiro!" Steve shouted as he made his way through the thick crowd of party guests.   
"Steven." Hiro stated as his friend approached him.   
It was New Years Eve and Steven had somehow convinced him to attend this party. After he broke up with Penny, he had been a little down, so Hiro thought it best to humor him. The whole room was overcrowded and too warm. Hiro was forced to wear a plastic hat, which he thought was stupid and pointless, and a pair of glasses with the year on them. This was most definitely not his 'scene'.  
"You look uncomfortable, buddy." Steve shouted over the excited babble of the crowd.   
Hiro just nodded.  
"We can go as soon as the countdown is over." he offered; Hiro nodded once more. "Brought you something." Steve said, holding up a bottle of water. "Thought you might appreciate it."  
"Thank you." Hiro shouted, a little too loud.  
The countdown started and people started shouting with it. In the excitement, Hiro was pushed into Steven. "Sorry." he said, as he tried to give his friend more space, but he was blocked.  
"Five! Four! Three!" the crow chanted in unison.  
Hiro tried to step away from his friend, but was once again shoved into him, this time by a group of girls, trying to see the screen that the times square live feed was being broadcasted on. The counting continued. He gave his best uncomfortable look and sighed, coming to terms with the fact that he would just have to deal with their close proximity until the crowd settled.   
"Happy New Year!" the crowd shouted, too loud for Hiro's liking.   
Then, suddenly, he felt a pair of lips pressed to his. His eyes fluttered shut, against his will. The lips were soft and warm. Then, faster than they had appeared, they were gone again. Steve was looking at his feet, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks when Hiro looked at him.   
"Sorry..." He said, barely loud enough for Hiro to hear him over the crowd.   
Hiro leaned down and reconnected their lips. He pressed their bodies together and wove a hand into his friend's brown hair, the other found it's place to rest on his hip. He pulled back after a few moments, but did not step away. Stevens eyes were wide and slightly glazed.  
"Hiro... what...?" he said, flustered  
"Happy New Year." He stated simply.


End file.
